


Changes

by Koffee



Series: Consequences AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's body is changing faster than he'd like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be writing this AU out of order. For those of you new to the AU, Jason is under a spell which turned him into a woman. Him and Dick had sex and now he's pregnant with twins. I still have not decided on the genders of the babies or names.
> 
> I'm going to use the male pronoun, because despite physically looking like a woman, Jason still sees himself as a male.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas or prompts for this AU just leave them in comments.

This wasn’t happening.

No.

Jason had been trying to zip his pants up for the last thirty minutes, but it wasn’t happening. He laid on the bed with undid pants staring down at his distended stomach. His body was changing so fast, his hips hurt and his breasts ached and he felt as if his stomach came out more and more everyday.

He didn’t want Dick to see him, not when he looked like he had swallowed a grapefruit whole.

Before going out on patrol, Dick decided to make some dinner for himself and Jason. Jason was still sleeping, despite not being able to go out on patrol anymore his sleeping routine was still the same. He slept most of the day and did most of his activities during the late evening or at night. As Dick finished the sandwiches, he looked up and saw Jason walking into the kitchen with a bed sheet draped over his shoulders.

“You know you’re wearing a bedsheet, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, um, here I made some sandwiches for dinner -- you want one?”

Jason walked over to their couch and sat on it, “No.”

“No?” Dick questioned, concerned. Ever since the vomiting stopped Jason’s appetite had sky rocketed so to hear he wasn’t hungry was worrisome. Dick followed Jason to the couch, and sat down with him. “Are you feeling sick, again?”

“No, I feel fine.”

Dick wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders, and pulled him in, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Jason sighed, and mumbled, “I can’t fit into my pants anymore.”

“We’ll buy you new ones,” Dick said, “Besides, didn’t you say they were getting uncomfortable?”

“Yeah but…” Jason paused feeling the fluttering in his stomach, “I was able to get the pants to close yesterday, now I can’t even get them to zip up -- Dick, it’s only been a day.”

“Everything’s fine,” Dick promised, kissing Jason on the head, “It’s good, they’re supposed to be growing.”

“I don’t like looking like this.”  
  
Dick shifted his position on the couch so he could look Jason right in the eyes, and said, “I think you look great.”

Jason stood up, and dropped the sheet, “You’re lying.” he accused.   
  
“No, I’m not.” Dick said softly, he stood up and wrapped his hands around Jason’s waist, “I mean, yeah, your body is changing and these pants you have on don’t fit but that doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to you.”

Jason was about to retaliate, until he felt the babies move in a way he had never felt before,“Oh my god, Dick!” Jason slapped Dick’s shoulder.

“Yeah, what?”

“Give me your hand.”

“Okay…?”

Jason clasped Dick’s right hand and slid it under his shirt, “Remember that fluttering feeling I told you about?”

“Yeah, Babs said it was them moving but only you’d be able to feel it.”  
  
“I just felt something different, I think it was strong enough for you to feel too.”  
  
Dick smiled, and slowly put his other hand underneath Jason’s shirt, “Hey babies, can you move again for me?”

Seconds later Dick felt it, a small movement underneath the skin of Jason’s belly, “Little Wing,” he wrapped his arms around Jason in an embrace, “Oh my god, they’re really there.”

“Yeah, they are.”

Dick made a trail of kisses from Jason’s cheek down his neck and to his shoulder, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Dick.” Jason said, smiling as he felt another kick, “So, are you still going out on patrol?”

“Nope.” Dick lifted Jason up bridal style, “You and I are going to spend some alone time together.”

 

 


End file.
